


Летний зной и звездопад

by riakaana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakaana/pseuds/riakaana
Summary: Наруто тыкал пальцем в любую звезду и говорил: "я родился под ней, поэтому я такой звёздный", а Саске лишь усмехался, называя его дураком, а про себя добавлял, что Наруто лучше всех звёзд на небе.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Летний зной и звездопад

**Author's Note:**

> сегодня я чуть не померла от жары, и идея сама пришла в голову.  
> я очень люблю наруто и саске, и ещё больше люблю, когда у них всё хорошо.

На дворе стояло лето, и в этом году оно выдалось жарче остальных. На часах час после полудня, и солнце жарит, будто готовит еду на сковороде. Люди чтобы спастись от этого зноя ходили на озеро в паре милях от городка, а те, кому слишком лень плескались в бассейнах на заднем дворе или дома в ванне, чтобы никто не видел их обнаженные тела. Наруто изнывал от жары, лёжа на прохладном деревянном полу террасы, что выходила на задний двор, и постоянно жалобно стонал о том, что он вот-вот умрет. Какаши даже в бассейне сидел в маске, и у его подопечных создалось ощущение, что он даже моется в ней не то, что спит. Сакура лежала на кушетке, обмахиваясь веером, и спрашивала пустоту, когда же это лето кончится, а Саске будто вообще не волновало, что на улице сорок с лишним градусов тепла (точнее лютой жары), и он продолжал бегать вокруг бассейна, а на смешки Наруто отвечал, что ничто не помешает ему заниматься. Всё же кое-что помешало (точнее кое-кто), Итачи, что принес холодный арбуз.

Наруто, оживившись, стал прыгать вокруг Итачи, уж очень сильно он хотел получить арбузик. Какаши не удосужился даже взглянуть на пришедшего, ожидая, когда ему принесут в руки (кажется, сегодня он слишком ленив). Сакура помогала нарезать арбуз и ухватила себе кусок побольше. Саске, схватив арбуз, с разбега прыгнул в бассейн, разбрызгав чуть ли не половину воды из него.

Через пару часов температура упала до плюс тридцати пяти и стало немного легче. Наруто и Саске боролись за вентилятор, Сакура ушла домой, Какаши так и сидел в бассейне, а на все просьбы свалить отвечал, что ему лень идти домой. Итачи убирался, а после уборки, они все решили проверить, кто дольше всех задержит дыхание под водой. За всей этой возней незаметно наступил вечер, и на улице еще немного похолодело, Какаши всё же ушёл, прихватив с собой Итачи. А эти два дебошира молились всем богам, чтобы ночью не пошел дождь, а то станет душно и тогда они точно умрут. Их молитвы все же были услышаны, дождь не пошел, и на небе не было ни облачка, поэтому звёзды хорошо виднелись.

Наруто тыкал пальцем в любую звезду и говорил: "я родился под ней, поэтому я такой звёздный", а Саске лишь усмехался, называя его дураком, а про себя добавлял, что Наруто лучше всех звёзд на небе.

Наруто просил про себя, чтобы сейчас упала звезда, и он мог загадать желание. Да, сегодня судьба благоволила ему. С неба вдруг упала звёздочка, а за ней посыпались ещё, будто кто-то опрокинул полное ведро звёзд, он тут же начал трясти Саске за руку. Радостно улыбаясь, произнёс: "смотри звездопад, давай загадывать желание", и Наруто закрыл глаза, и только хотел загадать желание, как Саске сказал, что это никакой не звездопад, а астероидный дождь, потому что звёзды не падают, а гаснут. 

Наруто назвал его не романтичным идиотом и снова закрыл глаза. "Хочу всегда быть рядом с Саске". Наруто улыбнулся своим мыслям, точно зная, что желание исполнится. Саске, наблюдая за ним, решил, что не всегда же ему быть занудой и тоже закрыл глаза. "Не хочу расставаться с Наруто". Когда Саске открыл глаза, Наруто схватил его за руку и стал выпрашивать, что же он загадал, Саске просто сказал, что нельзя говорить, а то не сбудется, Наруто, надув губу, отвернулся. 

"Звездопад" еще не кончился, и Наруто решил, что это последний шанс, повернулся к Саске и встретился с ним взглядом, а у того в глазах отражался звездопад. Наруто был очарован отражением, ведь теперь в глазах Саске было полотно падающих звёзд, и произнёс: "звёзды сегодня необычайно красивы", а в ответ услышал: "ты ещё прекрасней". Они потянулись друг к другу, и этот поцелуй был первым в их жизнях. Наруто думал, что его первый поцелуй будет наполнен соком летних ягод, но никак не горьким вкусом чёрного кофе, а Саске был вполне доволен, потому, что его поцелуй был с Наруто.

Они отвернулись и тихо засмеялись, не отпуская чужой руки.

Эта ночь стала началом их отношений.


End file.
